Perfect
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Archie le hará saber a Atlanta que aún después de haber roto con Phil, ella es perfecta, pero ella ¿Cómo tomará la manera en que se lo dice? *Mal sumary, mejor lean la historia


Perfect.

.

Atlanta sonrió de medio lado mirando a sus amigos, ella estaría bien. Pronto lo estaría, se repetía una y otra vez.

Archie por otro lado no estaba del todo seguro. Jamás en la vida había sentido celos como en ese momento, jamás había anhelado tanto poder matar a alguien como cuando conoció al tal DJ'Pánico, coqueteando con Atlanta, consiguiendo lo que nadie había logrado… Conquistarla.

O al menos eso había creído hasta que se le cayó el teatro. Cronos detrás de todo.

¡Bien!

Entre ella y Phil no había nada…

Pero entonces ella simplemente se alejó de todos.

.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni la serie ni los personajes. Ya lo he dicho.

.

Un día en el lago, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente. Sólo esperaba poder hacerlo. Sin embargo ¿cómo olvidarse de Phil en medio de la naturaleza? Era él quien compartía con ella su amor y fascinación por los bosques y la naturaleza, no era el mejor lugar para estar.

Suspiró por enésima vez dándole una nueva negativa a Teresa.

—Descuida, todo estará bien en cuanto me despeje un poco. Iré a caminar un rato.

— ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, Jay te estaba buscando hace un rato, creo que deberías ir con él. —Conocer el "Talón de Aquiles" de su amiga tenía sus ventajas, ver su rostro contraerse un momento por la duda le adjudicaba la victoria sobre la discusión, que ya se había extendido bastante.

— ¿Estará bien si te dejo sola?

—Sí. Sólo necesito correr y música un rato.

Y sin permitir que Teresa dijera nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo mientras se colocaba los audífonos. Se sentía una tonta, triste, desgraciada. Sobre todas las cosas se sentía engañada y utilizada. Había caído en la trampa de Cronos como una idiota y sus amigos casi habían pagado las consecuencias, y estaba tan cegada…

Pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Jamás se había enamorado, jamás antes había tenido novio, y se había sentido tan ilusionada al saber que podía compartir con alguien su amor por la naturaleza…

Siguió corriendo.

(YouTUBE/ watch?v=BUGJ02Uc8yA F**King perfect – P!nk)

¿Pero quién se habría enamorado de ella antes? Era extraña, extrema, amante de la naturaleza. ¡Por Zeus! Era la descendiente de una diosa. Y nadie la había hecho sentir atendida, comprendida, en fin… Perfecta.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y apretó el paso sin llegar a usar su peculiar habilidad, pero la sombra a su lado permaneció un par de minutos más hasta que ella frenó encarándolo, molesta e indignada. Archie igualmente se detuvo y miró a Atlanta con la preocupación en los ojos.

Ella se quitó los audífonos y suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieres, Archie?

—Saber cómo estás, no me gusta verte tan angustiada todo el tiempo.

—Sobreviviré.

—No lo dudo, eres descendiente de los dioses, pero sigues siendo humana… y quiero que sepas algo…

—Archie, ¿Justo ahora? —Y tras ponerse un audífono de vuelta, salió disparada de nuevo hacia el bosque, siguiendo la vereda marcada por corredores antes que ella, sin embargo Archie la alcanzó acomodándose la capucha y guardó silencio acompañándola.

Ella lo consideró, consideró salir corriendo a toda velocidad, dejarlo plantado atrás y huir para perderse un rato en el bosque para poder estar sola.

¿De verdad quería estar sola?

Pensó en todas las ocasiones en las que Archie había hecho exactamente aquello, salir corriendo a su lado y acompañarla en silencio, acompañándola en su dolor o sufrimiento como un observador silente. Su confidente, su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarla en paz? Pero él no dejaría de correr a su lado.

Atlanta suspiró apretando el paso de nuevo, a ver cuánto tiempo la seguía.

Archie por su lado sabía mejor que nadie que hablarle justo ahora era dinamita pura, dinamita y un fósforo encendido.

¡Al diablo!

La adelantó unos pasos, le cerró el camino y la abrazó deteniéndola en seco. Aunque su primera reacción fue plantarle cara al muchacho y golpearlo, sus palabras al oído la golpearon primero.

—No hace que dejes de ser perfecta.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó con lo poco de aire que le quedaba.

—Que Phil no esté aquí contigo no hace que dejes de ser perfecta.

— ¡Archie! Suéltame.

—No, no hasta que entiendas que para mí sigues siendo perfecta.

— ¿Perfecta?

—Atlanta, tal vez tú ni lo notes, pero nosotros estamos preocupados por ti, te queremos ¡Yo te quiero! Y que un imbécil manejado por Cronos no te haya visto como la mujer valiosa que eres no quiere decir que no lo seas, simplemente eres perfecta para mí. No dejarás de serlo, eres audaz, auténtica, valiente, eres una heroína, y eres perfecta.

Atlanta rompió en llanto. Ella jamás lloraba, nunca.

Pero aquellas palabras le habían tocado el alma.

Y entonces recordó una gran verdad.

Archie siempre había estado con ella, para ella.

Él siempre había sido incondicional.

Por un momento quiso pensarlo, pero luego simplemente fue impulsivo, como sólo él sabía serlo, la alejó de sí, secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y la besó cortándole el aire. Ella se perdió en el beso, primero tratando de encontrar algo de los besos de Phil en los labios de Archie y luego dándose cuenta de que en realidad no había nada similar entre ellos, no había nada en aquel beso que le recordara a su ex, y aunque eso la hizo sentir confundida un momento, decidió que cualquier cosa que la llevara lejos de los pensamientos depresivos tras la ruptura era mejor que otra cosa.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Archie y suspiró devolviéndole el beso, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro sin darse cuenta de que Archie tomaría aquello como una invitación. Sintió la presión de la madera contra su espalda y el peso del muchacho contra su cuerpo, la tenía acorralada contra un árbol cuando ella fue dueña de sí misma de nuevo.

—Archie… —Murmuró confundida.

El muchacho se alejó un par de pasos limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y miró a su amiga sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—Atlanta… yo…

—No te disculpes… —Amenazó con un hilo de voz. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultarla y luego se separó del árbol, trazando una ruta para huir. —Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—You're fucking perfect to me… ¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?

—No… soy yo, soy yo la que está confundida. No entiendo qué acaba de pasar.

—No importa, tómate tu tiempo para comprenderlo. Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites. Porque te quiero.

—Yo… yo… —Atlanta bajó la mirada, no podía ser posible. ¿Enamorada ella? Archie se acercó hasta su lado, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla, algo iba a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió. —Yo también te quiero… pero justo ahora… No sé si pueda… —Y tras besarle de manera dulce, inocente, salió corriendo de regreso a donde estaba el resto, dejando a Archie sorprendido en medio del bosque.

—No importa, Atlanta… Me quieres.

Tomaría su tiempo para asimilarlo, estaba triste, dolida, acababa de romper con su novio, podía esperarla. Porque a diferencia de Phil, él estaría siempre con ella. Y ella lo quería. Podía darle espacio de que se repusiera.

Sonrió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y decidió volver caminando.

.

Atlanta miraba a Teresa tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, por una parte estaba culpable, pero por otra… Bueno.

—Me enamoré de Archie…

.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? No estaba segura de cómo plasmar esto ya que Atlanta me parece un personaje tan fuerte y autosuficiente que no la veo de novia enamorada, flores y corazones, supongo que luego escribiré algo más de ellos, pero por el momento es todo lo que se me ocurre. ¿Merece un review?


End file.
